swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Troops: New York
Troops: New York (now being shortened to TROOPS: NY) is a show about Imperial Operations in New York City Overview The show is a crime drama although the antics of Michael Piett (Bam Margera) and Erik Jensen (Ashton Kutcher) often showed a comical side to the show. Tevin Felth (Vogel) tends to be the lead investigator on most cases with Piett and currently Richie Terrik (Howey) serving in the role of the "junior investigator". In the courtroom, Davin Felth (Dunn) and Ryan Pratchard (Warren Kole) present the week's case to a jury in hopes of a guilty verdict. Other parts of the show involve an operation of the 501st Legion's Stormtroopers or a race relations issue involving Terry Jackson (Nick Cannon). Certain episodes will revolve around the teenaged Felth Children or deal with an actual event in the city and surronding area, such as the 2005 Transit strike or the Midtown Steam Pipe explosion. Seasons Season 1 September 2005-May 2006 Season 1 episodes aired on USA Network Mondays at 8/7c where ratings were dismal and the show was on the verge of cancellation until WWE's flagship show returned "home" when ratings began to increase. WWE took over production during the season and this was shown by giving characters somewhat of an attitude. Season 2 September 2006-May 2007 During this season Bryn Khayman (Ryan Phillippe) returned to New York after being released from witness protection. The show was also moved to SciFi to lead in to the GWA/ECW show. Around December, 2006; WWE Champion John Cena appeared in several episodes as a member of the 501st to promote his movie The Marine. Season 3 September 2007-May 2008 Season 4 September 2008-May 2009 Season 5 September 2009-May 2010 Season 6 September 2010-May 2011 Season 7 September 2011-May 2012 Season 8 September 2012-May 2013 Season 9 September 2013-May 2014v Season 10 September 2014-May 2015 Season 11 September 2015-May 2016 Season 12 September 2016-May 2017 Season 13 September 2017-May 2018 Season 14 September 2018- Spin-off In 2018, a spin-off was announced that would double as a sequel to Star Wars Rebels. The half-hour show titled Star Wars Rebels: The New Spectres premiered on June 14, 2018 starring Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger and featuring the teenage characters of TROOPS. Cast Dates indicate when the actor was a part of the show. No dates indicate that the actor has been with the show since the beginning. Current Cast Secondary characters are in italics. *Mike Vogel- Major General Tevin Felth *Cameron Richardson- Colonel Kelly Felth *Chris Evans- Lieutenant Colonel Max Walertin (2008-) *Chris Adler- FBI Supervising Special Agent & Jedi Master Michael Myers (2011-) *Heather McComb- FBI Forensic Scientist Kelsey Myers (2011-) *Sean Nelson- Lieutenant Colonel Darnell Hollister (2012-) *Ashley Eckstein- Lieutenant Colonel Erica Rex/''Ahsoka Tano (voice)'' (2013-) *Kenneth Colley- Grand Admiral Firmus Piett (recurring 2005-2010, regular 2010-) *Chad Michael Murray- Captain A.J. Rivers *Kevin Dunn- High General & United States Attorney Davin Felth (Age 50) *Nick Cannon- Imperial Navy Captain Terry Jackson *Warren Kole- Colonel & Executive Assistant United States Attorney Ryan Pratchard *Alana de la Garza- Assistant United States Attorney Connie Rubirosa *Hayden Christensen - Anakin Skywalker (2013-) *Natalie Portman - Senator Padme Skywalker (2013-) *Ewan McGregor - Obi-Wan Kenobi (2013-) *Sam Witwer - Galen Marek (2014-) Former Cast *Bam Margera- Admiral Michael Piett (2005-2007), left to pursue other projects, continues to make occasional appearances *T.J. Thyne- Shawn Gibbons (2005-2007), left due to creative conflicts with WWE *Ashton Kutcher- Colonel Erik Jensen (2005-2007), left due to character being turned into another Kelso *Jack Guzman- General Dave Gonzalez (2005-2007), left to pursue other projects *Manolo Cardona- Vice Admiral Hector Gonzalez (2005-2007), left to work on Troops: Colombia *Phillip Jeanmarie- Imperial Navy Captain Paul Tyson (2005-2007), contract expired, makes appearances *Chris Lee- FBI Special Agent & Jedi Knight Andros Khayman (2005-2009), left to pursue other projects *Ryan Phillippe- FBI Supervising Special Agent & Jedi Master Bryan Khayman (2006-2010), continues to work behind the scenes, makes appearances as Jedi Spirit *Muse Watson- Retired NCIS Special Agent Mike Franks (2010-2011), character killed off on NCIS *B.D. Wong- Dr. George Huang (2005-2011), character left Law & Order: SVU *Angie Harmon- Assistant United States Attorney Abbie Carmichael (2007-2012) *David López - Lieutenant Colonel Miguel Chavez (2007-2012) *James Rebhorn - Assistant FBI Director George Tunney (2011-2012) *Nathan West- Lieutenant General Joseph Rodgers (2005-2016) *Chyler Leigh- Lieutenant Colonel Jessie Rodgers (2005-2016) *Kenny Baker- R2-D2 (2005-2016) *Cole Sprouse- Jeremy Khayman (2010-2017) *Dylan Sprouse- Jake Khayman (2010-2017) *Freddie Prinze Jr.- Imperial President James Rommel (2011-2015) *Sarah Michelle Gellar- Imperial Vice-President & First Lady Kate Rommel (2011-2015) *Steve Howey- Colonel Richie Terrik (2007-2019) *Ido Mosseri- Lieutenant Colonel & Mossad Liaison Derik Lavi (2009-2019) Recurring Cast *Leslie Hendrix- M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers *Anthony Daniels- C-3PO *Jimmy Vee- R2-D2 (2016-) *Joshua Jackson- Det. Nick Franklin - NYPD *Patrick Flueger- Lt. Alex Mackey *Bradley Cooper- Dr. Ben Loomis (2011-) *Paul Rudd- Lt. Tommy Doyle - NYPD (2011-) *Ben McKenzie - Colonel Tyler Markem (Main Cast 2007-2012, Recurring 2017-) *Lisa Gay Hamilton- Imperial Secretary of State Wanda Houston (2011-) *Noah Lomax- Josh Myers (2015-) *Kyla Kenedy- Lucy Felth (2017-) *Gavin MacIntosh- Captain Landon McKnight (2017-) *Ed O'Neill - Gary McKnight (2017-) *Shelley Hennig- Jaina Solo (2018-) *Johnny Simmons- Jacen Solo (2018-) *Taylor Gray- Ezra Bridger (2018-) *Warwick Davis- C1-10P (2018-) *Leon Thomas III- Det. Jamal Wilkins - NYPD (2018-) * - Noah Rodgers (2018-) Category:Earth Category:Television shows *